A Halloween Fright
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: What happens when the Sanderson Sisters are summoned to Lazytown? Will Robbie get his ultimate wish or has he taken things a little too far this time?


Authors Note: This is not related to my current Lazytown series, just an idea I had that I thought I would try out and see how it goes.

A Halloween Fright

Pumpkins. Candy Apples. Bobbing apples. Sweets and treats. Fake spider webs draped over the street lights with scarily realistic rubber spiders dangling from them. Mail boxes with grisly polystyrene fingers sticking out of the flaps. Paper shapes and streamers strewn over the Mayor's podium. Spooky decorations in windows and CD players bursting with scary sounds and music sitting outside. Posters stuck to every large wall advertising a spooky party during which a competition would be held for the 'scariest costume' the prize boldly identified as one wish for the lucky winner. With such a tantalising promise in store and the special event fast approaching there was a sense of mass excitement buzzing throughout the town

But Robbie Rotten wasn't excited. Candy meant sugar, sugar meant hyperactive kids, hyperactive kids meant noise. Parties meant noise. And he hated noise. If not for the fact that that this was yet another party he hadn't been invited to he'd have to fend off the annoying pink whirlwind and her friends when they came knocking, expecting him to give up his own precious supply of novelty sweets that he wasn't going to surrender to anyone or face a trick.

Unless he tricked them first...

"Ah! Now that's an idea!" Robbie called out as he jumped up from his plush fuzzy orange chair, his voice echoing around the confines of his lofty underground lair.

It was an idea indeed but how to make it more than that. How to quell that itch in his nose that wouldn't go away until he expanded on the bare bones of the thought that had struck him. Tapping the side of his head he began to pace backwards and forwards. Turning possibilities over and over in his head he began to realise that simply relying on the kids to come to him wasn't enough, he'd have to be ready to go to them. He'd have to go to them before they came to him, yes, if no one else invited him to the party he'd invite himself. Of course with the cover of a costume, a scary costume – the scariest yet...he was starting to connect the dots of a plan.

A very cunning plan.

"I'll make a costume so scary it'll scare all the little brats away and I'll have to win the prize! I'll get the wish and I'll wish for Sportaplop to leave Lazytown forever! It's perfect! But...it never works."

Robbie sunk back into his chair, despondent. Every time he came up with a similar plan, the end goal of wishing for Sportacus to be banished from the town forever, it was foiled. Either he'd mess up somewhere or Sportacus' persistent pink sidekick would stand against him with her equally annoying friends and ruin everything. No, this time he had to do something different, this time he had to think bigger. This time he had to make sure that no one came between him and what he wanted.

But how to go about it?

His idea of a scary costume that would win the competition was sound, if he had some way of keeping the scared kids away while he claimed his prize it would work but even then they were only part of the problem. He still had to find some way of stopping Sportacus from saving them and conversely from them breaking out of whatever trap he placed them in and saving him. He'd done the sugar apple thing too many times; the hopping hero had to be getting wise to it now even though every attempt so far had met with success. There had to be something else he could do.

Robots didn't work, genies backfired, erasing his memory and turning him back into a child were useless, trapping him in holes underground did nothing, swapping his boots for remote controlled ones that he could use to humiliate him was equally unsuccessful, trying to scare him was pointless. Even trapping him in a massive trunk and tying enough balloons to it to make it float away had ended like so many others – in disaster. If only he'd not taken his eye off the ball and concentrated a little more he might have just done it that time. Instead he'd almost fallen victim to his own machinations and might have found himself trapped forever with the hero he was so desperate to get rid of.

He tried to think of adaptations to his previous failures but no combination of any number of plans seemed viable. He tried to push for new ideas but the more he turned them over in his head the more he realised that they'd be so easily unravelled.

There was only one thing for it.

He'd always promised himself he'd never resort to this. He'd always been determined to make his own plans and go it alone. As he dialled the number on his phone he tried to reassure himself that going back on his principles would be worth it.

"_Vexed villain hotline. How can I help you?_"

"Erm...hi. I have a problem with a hero, I want to get rid of him but nothing I try works."

"_Ok sir. I'm sure we can help you with that today. What kind of hero are you having a problem with?_"

Robbie thought for a moment, "He's very jumpy, he's always moving and never sits still. He runs and jumps all over the place. He likes sports too."

"_The kind of hero that goes flippidy flippidy flippidy flippidly flip?_"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"_You did the right thing by calling us, Sir. These are the most persistent menace we have. Now in order to know how to help you I need to ask you a few questions. Have you tried ruining his reputation by beating him in a race?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok, have you tried sabotaging his airship?"_

"Yes."

"_Have you tried pretending to be him and making people believe that he's the imposter and having him banished?_"

"Yes." Robbie was starting to get impatient.

"_Have you tried shooting him out of a cannon and so far away he'll never be able to come back again?_"

"I've tried all of those things and more! Nothing works!" Robbie squawked exasperated and starting to feel that this had, in essence just been another bad idea.

"_Well then, Sir. Have you ever tried witchcraft?_"


End file.
